Hatsuzu
Hatsuzu is the het ship between Hatsuharu Sohma and Isuzu Sohma from the Fruits Basket fandom. Canon Rin and Hatsuharu have a romantic and sexual relationship that began before the start of the series. When Akito finds out about it, Rin claims full responsibility to protect Hatsuharu, and to punish her Akito pushes Rin out a window; while recuperating in the hospital, Rin breaks up with Hatsuharu both to protect him and to avoid burdening him, but without explaining why. To free Hatsuharu, Rin starts searching for a way to break the curse, and asks Kazuma, Shigure, and Ren Sohma for help, though she resists the assistance of Tohru Honda, who she thinks is too nice for her own good. Ren offers to help if Rin steals a treasure (a black box) from Akito, but Rin is caught by Akito, who confines her in the cat's prison and cuts off her hair; after she is released by Kureno, she reconciles with Hatsuharu, accepting his support. She also accepts Tohru's assistance because of the latter's kindness and grows as protective of her as of Hatsuharu, getting angry when someone upsets or hurts her. When Haru was about 13 and Rin 15, he asks her to kiss him. When she asks why, he says because they love each other. Rin, worried about what Akito will do to them if he finds out, tries to talk Haru out of it. Haru, however, believes it is because she loves someone else and questions her about this. Rin, unable to find anything to say against it, kissed him. They then began their secret relationship. After dating for a few weeks, Haru asks Rin to sleep with him. She says no at first but then gives in. After they made love, she sat and cried while Haru stared at her. Haru asks if he hurt her, and she replied, no, but now they're marked with each other, that if he left her she would die. He said he would never and they kiss. They soon began making out, keeping their relationship discreet for each other's safety. After learning that Akito had placed Rin into the cat's room, confronts Akito and curses at her several times, attempted to punch her but "missed". Before leaving, Haru threatens to kill himself if he cannot see Rin. After leaving the Sohma Estate, he goes in search of Rin, and later found her unconscious on a sidewalk. Haru goes to her side to help her. Rin wakes up and believes that she is dreaming. Haru tells her she isn't and picks her and carries her on his shoulder. She tells him to put her down, but he ignores her and tells her that he is strong enough to carry her on his shoulder. He goes on to say that she isn't a burden, and that when she isn't strong enough to handle anything, he will help her stand and carry her home. She cries and says she is 'Home'. They embrace and get back together. At the end of the series, Haru and Rin embrace and kiss after they feel the Zodiacs curse has been lifted. In Fruits Basket Another, it's revealed that they are married and the parents of twin children Sora and Riku. Children Sora Sohma Sora is the only daughter of Haru and Isuzu. She has black hair from her mother. Riku Sohma Riku is the only son of Haru and Isuzu. He has white hair from his father. Fanon Hatsuzu is one of the most popular ships in the Fruits Basket fandom. It gets a lot of attention from the fans, and as a result, a lot of fan arts and fan fictions. It's the most written ship for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hatsuharu/Isuzu tag on FanFiction.net Gallery Hatsuzu (1).jpg Hatsuzu (2).jpg Hatsuzu (3).jpg Hatsuzu (4).png